<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scientific Fur-suits by SilverWritingDesk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814123">Scientific Fur-suits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk'>SilverWritingDesk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuriko's Out of Body Experience [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthro, Character Transformation, Clown Transformation, Demon, F/F, Furry, Hyper Pregnancy, Magical Pregnancy, Multiple Breasts, Pregnancy, Transformation, Wolfcow, Writing, Wucow, clown, commission, dragon - Freeform, mental changes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuriko and Casey are rival scientists, but with a big money grant on the line, maybe they can put their difference aside and work together to win and split the money ev- ahaha, no-</p><p>Yuriko has been a thorn in Casey’s side for long enough. Now that she’s lured the damn demon into her lab, she can finally flaunt her intellect with her transformation tablet! Her rival won’t know what hit her by the end of the experiment~</p><p>Yuriko is owned by Lewdsona on Twitter &amp; DA, who also commissioned the story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuriko's Out of Body Experience [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scientific Fur-suits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The double doors to Autumnatic Contraptions swung open as the owner stepped in, with a new visitor to the labs in tow. Lights along the halls flickered on as it led to a wide-open workspace where machines were left in various states of completion. Blueprints were sketched upon chalkboards and walls, and there was nary an empty space on any surface to set things down on.</p><p>“I’m glad you finally agreed to work with me, Autumn,” Yuriko, the devilish scientist, smirked as she lagged behind her new ‘partner’ while they walked into the lab. “With our smarts combined, we’re a shoe-win for the grant. And think of what we can do with that money!”</p><p>Casey did her best to hide her grin as she took a spot at her desk, reclining back in the weathered old computer chair she had gotten from a secondhand store years back.</p><p>“Yes, well… Why risk neither one of us getting it when we can split it? There’s safety in numbers,” she mused as she picked up an older model tablet, tapping on it to brighten the screen. Her icy eyes watched as her ‘partner’ moved about, keenly leaning in to observe her machines. All her intellect was laid out here on papers and in proofs, and that devil was trying to learn what she could use for herself… “Of course, narrowing the competition should help me win…”</p><p>Yuriko paused as she was inspecting the internals of what looked to be some miniature satellite.</p><p>“You mean… Us, correct?” She asked cautiously. Their partnership had barely even begun and was Casey already planning on stabbing her in the back…? She fortunately had something ready for this. A time stop stopwatch was hidden right in her pocket. Her hand casually moved to her coat to grab it, trying to make it seem like a quite innocent gesture.</p><p>Casey’s newest invention was already pulled up on her tablet. All she needed was a picture of Yuriko, which was easy enough given she had her back to her… and, ta-da! She was locked into the system.</p><p>“After last time, I can’t trust you,” Casey said, tapping her claws against a button with a lock on it. Instantly, Yuriko felt her body tense up, like all the muscles and tendons in her had frozen. Any attempt to move was met with slight trembling through gritted teeth. “Do you know how much money I lost at the last showcase? Not only did you fry my machine, but half of the exhibition hall had to be closed down from all the gas it was emitting!” Casey stood up, her boots thumping against the ground as she approached the frozen scientist, moving around her bent over shape with a narrowed look of contempt. “This… This is business.”</p><p>Yuriko kept trying to move, if only just her hand. She had her stopwatch, if she just hit the button, she’d be able to wait out this petrification thing and get out!</p><p>But Casey noticed her attempts and fished around in her pocket, carefully taking the watch out and observing it with a laugh.</p><p>“Cute. Seems like you were planning on backstabbing me first,” Casey noted and set the piece aside on her desk. Moving back to her subject, she sat on a machine and observed her, meeting her eyes and matching her look of anger with one of amusement.</p><p>“You’re cocky… You know how this will end…” Yuriko cursed through gritted teeth, wobbling in place once more while her captor took out her tablet once more.</p><p>“I do. Because I’ve been planning this all along!” Now is when the real fun would begin. Pictures of various people moved across Casey’s screen as she flitted between them. Some pictures were of people she randomly found, some were notable scientific leaders, and others were just her acquaintances. But who to choose-</p><p>… Oh. She would do nicely.</p><p>All she had to do was drag the picture over and drop it on top of Yuriko’s. A loading bar popped up on the screen, and the changes began.</p><p>Yuriko immediately felt something was wrong when her whole body began to itch. This normally wouldn’t be an issue, but because she was stuck in place, she couldn’t scratch any of it! Hisses and grunts left her lips as her body grew warm from the sharp, tingling sensations, and she closed her eyes to try and tune it out, but it was just constantly beating against her senses.</p><p>Opening her eyes, she saw… hair? Casey’s big plan was giving her body hair? But it was more than that. So concentrated, evenly laid out… Brown… fur? Up and down her arms she could feel it against her coat and could definitely see it in her cleavage. Her exposed legs were getting the same treatment, and she could even see the brown on the sides of her vision.</p><p>“The heck is your plan…?” Yuriko spat out as her fingers clenched the best she could. Wait. Heck? Why was she censoring herself?</p><p>“Improving upon you. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll like it,” Casey hummed as she watched the progress of her subject, setting her phone up to start filming it. This would be excellent testing footage!</p><p>Was her hearing starting to mess up? It was getting a lot more sensitive she realized, not knowing that her ears were moving up her head, getting larger and a touch rounder. A splitting headache briefly distracted her in the moments after, making a cry of pain leave her lips. It was brief, however, as her new second horn grew forth, matching her original one, before their color started to turn dark, curling in a gentler shape.</p><p>“Brace yourself, these next ones might be a bit sharp!” Casey’s warning was a few seconds too late, though. However, it was just in time for the sudden shifting in Yuriko’s legs.</p><p>Her heels were suddenly straining from the hooves she was growing, snapping at the seams before the solid masses clopped against the ground. Of course, the transition to having digitigrade legs wasn’t the easiest, but fortunately Yuriko’s skirt meant that her legs had room to shift and grow into their new animalistic glory.</p><p>“S-So, you’re making me some… horse or something…?!” Yuriko growled, feeling a growth in her face as her mouth and nose pushed out into a muzzle, still adorned with the chocolate brown fur that coated the rest of her body. “Thought you were… Mmmrf… more creative than that…”</p><p>She waited for her hands to turn into hooves too, but they instead just shifted, growing slightly fatter with squishy black beans on the underside and dulled black claws at the end! As her hands grew fatter, as did the rest of her. Her clothes rapidly started to grow taut against her body as the pounds started to pack on. Her mostly slim figure was ruined in moments, her skirt and top starting to strain and tear as her furry body spilled out and over the seams of them and her stockings...</p><p>Minutes of growth passed, her growth seeming to slow as a pinch at the base of her spine signaled the growth of a small tail, swishing against her thighs.</p><p>“Looks like the first part is complete. How’re you feeling, Swan?” Casey climbed off her perch and grabbed a full-length mirror from the side, bringing it over. It was slightly scorched, possibly from some laser redirecting experiments, but it let Yuriko see her new form in its entirety.</p><p>Or at least, however much of her rotund body could fit on the thin surface.</p><p>There was no trace of her old self. Even her clothes looked so foreign on this new body. She even managed to get shorter without even realizing! She looked more like a mini-milf than a smart scientist!</p><p>“I’m feeling…” She slowly began to answer before stopping herself. She wasn’t Swan! “M-Mental changes too? You won’t get away with this…!” Even her voice has changed! Warmer, coated in honey practically, yet so optimistic and chipper sounding… “I’ll get someone to change me back…!”</p><p>Casey kept the mirror in place before she turned around and gave Swan a firm smack on the rear, making the girl moo in alarm. Moo? She didn’t moo… Did she? Wucows moo’d, but was she a wucow…?</p><p>“Will they? I think it’ll be hard for people to really take you seriously…” Casey’s words carried an ominous weight to them as she grabbed her tablet and dragged the next picture onto Yuriko’s new profile. She had to turn down the settings to ensure that the changes wouldn’t completely overwrite it, but that should do~ She wasn’t a threat anymore, anyways, so she might as well let her move again…</p><p>It’d make things more entertaining, regardless.</p><p>What was going on with her? Swan could feel her mind stirring, trying to make sense of all the new feelings and such stirring in her body.</p><p>But she couldn’t stop herself from starting to laugh.</p><p>It started out as a simple giggle, her frown gradually turning upside down as her chubby cheeks dimpled, and more hearty laughs left her lips.</p><p>“Wh-What’s so funnyyyehehehe?!” She snickered and chortled, her eyes closing as a sloppy snort left her nose, which only cracked her up further!</p><p>“I dunno, you do look kinda funny,” Casey noted as she held the wucows bouncing shoulders, her whole body trembling from her laughing fit.</p><p>In the mirror before her, Swan was able to see what she meant. Her lips seemed all… puffy and purple, and it looked like she was having some sort of allergic reaction with how her nose was swelling! Rounder and rounder it grew, until it was the size of a tennis ball, perched perfectly at the end of her snout.</p><p>Casey gave it a squeeze, making the silly part let out a loud honk that echoed across the labs.</p><p>“Bwahaha!” Swan laughed, clutching her gut as she doubled over in howling laughter. That was ridiculous! And what was with her clothes?! She looked like some kinda… seductive scientist! She wasn’t one of those, right…?</p><p>Cloth twisted and melded together, its former identity fading away as new designs and material took its place. Sleek and sexy turned into colorful and silly as light blue polka-dots started to adorn her top, while spirals twirled across the material of her puffy skirt. Her once form-fitting top stretched down and around her fatty frame, turning a stark white as it hugged the rolls on her plush tummy.</p><p>The white leotard she now wore under her colorful garb contrasted against her brown fur wonderfully. The remains of her heels morphed, sliding up her legs into a pair of mismatched blue and purple boots, with equally mismatching stockings covering just about up to her knees!</p><p>She felt the soft material of matching purple gloves as she wiped the tears out of her eyes, the laughing subsiding as the changes came to an end. Seeing herself in the mirror, she was briefly taken aback. Those colors were so gaudy and strong… It was hard to take her eyes off them!</p><p>“Caseyehehe…” She snickered, putting her hands on her hips as she turned to face the dragon. Each step thunked those heavy boots of hers against the ground, and that fatty body bounced and jostled with each slight movement. The leotard in particular left nothing to the imagination, with each crease and curve against her tummy and thighs exposed for all to see. “You’re so silly! Guess that makes you Ca-silly, huh~?”</p><p>Swan’s laughter at her genuinely awful joke made Casey’s ears flick. Perhaps that was a bad idea. She didn’t have any gags on hand to shut her up, so… Another distraction would have to keep her occupied.</p><p>Tapping along the tablet, she began tapping a button, making a number rapidly crawl up the screen. 1, 2, 3, 4… 20, 21, 22…</p><p>“Whatcha doin’ there?” Swan stumbled over, trying to lean over to get a better look at the tablet. She could see what seemed to be an unfamiliar photo clad in made strange colors, and oddest of all, a round stomach, that seemed to only get larger with each tap of the + button. “Is that a game~?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, totally,” Casey nodded, glancing between the screen and Swan as she stepped away from her. “How’re you feeling? Besides, you know, funny.”</p><p>Swan tilted her head, putting her hands on her hips as she puffed her cheeks out, leaning forward.</p><p>Now that she thought about it… She was feeling kinda full! Both hands moved to her plush tummy, pressing against the leotard and feeling against the squishy surface. It was like a thick thing of bread dough, making satisfactory plopping noises as she slapped her belly.</p><p>But it was quickly growing firm.</p><p>There was less squish and give as she fondled her stomach, and in the next few moments, it started to grow outwards. The growth didn’t affect anywhere else on the rest of her body as it did prior. All the growth was focused on her stomach, making it rounder and rounder, stretching her leotard further with each passing second.</p><p>“Heh! I’m like a big ol’ water balloon!” Swan announced with a giggle, only to let out a gasp as she felt a sudden kick from within. Her beach ball belly was starting to bulge with little kicks and squirms coming from within, her hands slowly dragging across the kicking mass.</p><p>“Fuller than a clown car, I’d say,” Casey remarked as she smirked, giving the tablet one final- Oh. The number glitched out. It wasn’t even displaying a proper total now! It should be enough to keep the girl occupied at least.</p><p>Her pregnant belly went from beach ball to yoga ball in seconds, and she had to cup her arms under the rotund weight to keep herself from falling over. The white suit that adorned her tummy was stretched to its limits, tears starting to appear across the material, with long lines of fur being exposed to the open air once more. Her balance didn’t last long however, as her knees soon gave in, buckling down with a thud, with her tummy mere inches above the floor; inches that were rapidly shrinking as she grew larger, larger…</p><p>Until with a gentle ‘oof’, the belly made touchdown on the floor, Swan resting against the hefty thing as she exhaled. All that weight was starting to hurt, so it was good to get some rest. Kneeling felt so good, so she didn’t mind just resting here for a while.</p><p>Casey leaned forward, resting atop the bloated belly with a mischevous grin across her draconic face.</p><p>“So, this should keep you out of my hair until the whole grant project is over,” she noted with an air of smug superiority, glad to finally have a leg up on her rival.</p><p>“Grant? H-Hehe, you’re talking all weird! Whatcha mean?” The gears in the pregnant wucow clown’s head were all mucked up, logic having a hard time getting through, with her old identity lodged deep back there somewhere. The situation made… slight sense to her, but she couldn’t understand what Casey was saying!</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. You’ll figure it out after I turn you back,” Casey said as she started to get off, tucking the tablet under her arm, only for a sudden growth outwards from Swan’s belly knocking her off balance. A squeal left her surprised lips, and her arms flailed, the tablet flying through the air, landing on a corner with a shattering crack.</p><p>The screen flickered many colors, and a groan left Swan’s lips as a final random input was shot into her body.</p><p>Dark stains appeared on her top, slowly spreading out from there are her breasts rapidly filled with milk, churning and sloshing all full. A long, low moo left her lips and her hooves kicked gently against the ground, her head tilting back with the bellowing sound.</p><p>That’s when Casey noticed some extra curves along Swan’s leotard. Round masses growing below her bust… One pair… Two pairs... Three pairs?! Three pairs of orbs were growing rapidly under her bust, flanking her belly as they swelled out, gaining little bumps on the end, which also began to stain the leotard! Casey gasped; did her machine accidentally give Swan six more tits?!</p><p>Her bovine body was reacting quite well to the excess milk producers, working overtime to make all the sustenance she’d need for all her kids she was now bearing.</p><p>“C-Casey…” Swan groaned, her eyes fluttering as the milk puddle below her began to grow. “Cas… ey…?”</p><p>Yuriko blinked, rubbing her eyes as she came back to her senses. What happened…? She was frozen, and then everything was hazy…? Casey was flat on her ass in front of her, and she felt so heavy… Looking down, she was met with a parade of color, mass, fur, and milk… and it all clicked back into place when she saw her reflection in the mirror, and saw a foreign, dumbfounded face staring back at herself.</p><p>“What… the… hell did you do to me?!” Yuriko growled, baring her fangs at the dragon before her as she struggled to get up to her feet… hooves, only to lack the strength to heft that stomach up.</p><p>Casey was first scared that her rival regained her sense of self, but she was quickly soothed by the fact she really couldn’t do anything. Full of confidence once more, she stood up straight and adjusted her coat, tail dragging against the floor behind her.</p><p>“A taste of your own medicine, of course,” she coolly explained, playing off the accidental ending as part of her plan. “Now you can’t obstruct my landfall win for the money. Once my account is full and it’s all secure, I’ll change you back.” Her eyes dragged over to her broken machine. “... And after I fix my transformulador…”</p><p>“You bitch! You absolute bitch! Just you wait, once I- nnnh…” Yuriko let out a whining moan, holding her tummy as the kicks began once more from within.</p><p>“Now sit tight, and I’ll be back. I’ll take good care of you, and you’ll be out before you know it! See you, partner,” Casey gave her a wave as she turned around, starting to take her leave, with her rival in science left in a milky puddle mess, in a form she was not at all familiar with, with a brand-new identity.</p><p>“Casey! Th-This isn’t the end of things! I’ll get you, o-oh I’ll get you!” Yuriko announced to the echoing labs as the entrance shut behind Casey, leaving her alone with her internal litter of kids…</p><p> </p><p>Even after Casey won the grant, now with next to no real competition for her, Yuriko hadn’t turned back to normal on her own. When the victorious dragon eventually returned to fix the mess she had made, she found that her tablet didn’t quite work the same anymore. Despite repairing the screen, reloading the app, it seemed that Yuriko’s profile on it was saved and overwritten, with her new form now being her permanent default.</p><p>Reducing the pregnancy to a manageable level was one thing and undoing the clown metamorphosis was as easy as giving her a change of outfit and overwriting the nose! Her accidental tendency to slip puns into casual conversation never really faded, however, nor did her habit of snorting when she laughed.</p><p>There were a few things Yuriko found to be difficult in the transition over to her new life. Getting rid of all her old clothes and going shopping for some plus-size outfits was one, as they seemed so expensive, and it dug into her food money… And food was something that she was constantly craving now, as her wucow body demanded more sustenance to keep itself going. What was once three meals a day turned into four, then five; ruining any chance she had of slimming her figure down, despite her best efforts with exercise.</p><p>Damn those breasts that she had grown in particular. Thanks to the sheer amount of them and the hormones left over from the pregnancy, she needed to visit the cheap milking machine she had purchased multiple times a day. The time-consuming process was very annoying, but at least she could make a small buck or two after selling her product…</p><p>But she didn’t stop planning, scheming, plotting her revenge. Casey wanted to play dirty?</p><p>Fine. Two could play at that game.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>